Carrol Uova Colorate
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850157 |no = 8184 |element = Luce |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = Un’adorabile addestratrice di conigli proveniente dal misterioso mondo di Paskua. Mentre Carrol raccoglieva carote per Bianco nella foresta, incontrò alcuni abitanti del villaggio vicino. Generosa come sempre, immediatamente offrì loro alcuni dolciumi che aveva nel cestino pieno di uova colorate, ma subito iniziarono a urlare e a chiedere aiuto. Confusa dalla loro reazione, vide davanti a loro un’enorme creatura simile a una lepre. Era coperta da una sostanza marrone e si avvicinava freneticamente. La vista della bestia prese Bianco di sorpresa, al punto che saltò più in alto che poteva facendo cadere a Carrol il cestino di uova. Tutte le uova mistiche colorate si ruppero appena toccarono il suolo, rilasciando tutta la loro forza magica e donando a Carrol dei poteri inimmaginabili. Carica dell’energia delle sue preziose uova, Carrol affrontò il feroce mostro da sola, finché una ragazza con le orecchie da coniglio che brandiva un enorme cannone apparve per aiutarla. Dopo aver sconfitto il mostro, gli abitanti del villaggio espressero la loro gratitudine verso Carrol e la sua nuova amica donando loro due ceste piene delle uova più colorate mai viste. Si dice che le due donne abbiano poi portato questi simboli di apprezzamento a Paskua, per condividerli con i loro cari. |summon = Bisogna essere gentili con tutti, a prescindere da chi siano. Condividerò i dolci con chiunque incontri! Prendetene! |fusion = Questo potere mi ricorda l’energia nascosta all’interno delle uova colorate! Guarda! Persino Bianco è d’accordo! |evolution = Ta-dah! Siamo tornati più colorate di prima! Wow! Le mie trecce sono lunghe quasi quanto le orecchie di Bianco! |hp_base = 4865 |atk_base = 1653 |def_base = 1820 |rec_base = 1486 |hp_lord = 6951 |atk_lord = 2362 |def_lord = 2601 |rec_lord = 2123 |hp_anima = 7843 |rec_anima = 1885 |atk_breaker = 2600 |def_breaker = 2363 |def_guardian = 2839 |atk_guardian = 2122 |hp_oracle = 6891 |rec_oracle = 2480 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |ccant = 40 |ls = Cesta matto arcobaleno |lsdescription = Grande aumento dei CC e del rilascio CB; riduce di molto il livello della barra BB richiesto per BB; grande aumento barra BB a ogni turno |lseffect =* * * * |lsnote = 25% boost to BC, HC drop rate, 25% reduction in BB gauge required, 4 BC fill each turn |lstype = Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Lieto salto di Bianco |bbdescription = Potente combo di 14 ATT acqua, terra e luce su tutti i nemici; aumenta ATT, DIF e REC per 3 turni; riempie gradualmente la barra BB degli alleati per 3 turni |bbnote = 130% boost to the parameters, 7 BC fill |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |ccbbt = 28 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Vibrante ovosplosione |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 16 attacchi acqua, terra e luce su tutti i nemici; grande aumento di ATT, DIF e REC x 3 turni, aggiunge gli elementi acqua, terra e luce agli attacchi per 3 turni; aumenta legg. l’indicatore OD; i danni subiti aum. la barra BB x 3 turni |sbbnote = 130% boost to the parameters, 8% boost to OD gauge, 5~7 BC fill when attacked |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |ccsbbt = 32 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Guscio d’uovo incandescente |ubbdescription = Combo di 18 attacchi di acqua, terra e luce su tutti i nemici; aumenta leggermente l'indicatore OD; aumenta enormemente la barra BB per 3 turni; attiva barriera di luce |ubbnote = 25% boost to OD gauge, 20,000 HP on barrier |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 18 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 36 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Dolce felicità |esitem = |esdescription = Aumenta leggermente l’efficacia dei CB e dei CC; aggiunge la rimozione delle anomalie di stato a BB/SBB |esnote = 15% boost |eseffect =* |bb1 =* * * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * |evofrom = 850156 |evointo = 850158 |evomats1 = 50394 |evomats2 = 50394 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50123 |evomats5 = 50122 |evomats6 = 60144 |evomats7 = 60224 |evoitem = Pietra leggendaria |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |rare = 2 |notes = |addcat = Euforia Paskuale |addcatname = Carrol 7 }}